


Overflow

by nofeartina



Series: Patience [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Feelings up the wazoo, Hurt/Comfort, Last part of the series, M/M, POV Stiles, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Seriously you might need to brush your teeth after reading this, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles breathes in deeply, trying to catch the scent of Derek. He can feel how this gesture makes goose bumps break out all over Derek’s skin. When Stiles breathes out over Derek’s skin, Derek starts to shiver. </p><p>“You smell so good,” Stiles says and places a gentle kiss on Derek’s shoulder.</p><p>(6th (and final) installment in my Patience-series, but can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> So, have some porn with all the feelings... ;)

Stiles enters the apartment quietly.

He slips off his shoes by the front door and walks the rest of the way to their bedroom on socked feet. When he gets there he stands in the door for a long time. Just looking at Derek who is a sight to behold; lying there on their bed on his stomach, naked with his head buried in their pillows.

Stiles had known when he had texted Derek the second time today without answer. Derek _always_ answers. Except when something has happened that pushes him off the edge. It doesn’t happen often these days. Not anymore. Not like in the beginning when he was still raw and bloody on the inside.

Derek makes a grunting sound, turns his head and goes back to sleep. And Stiles can’t help being flooded with all these emotions. Sometimes it’s like he can’t deal with how much he _loves_ this man, like he’s containing so many feelings that they’re constantly on the cusp of overflowing. And in moments like these, when Derek just sleeps with Stiles awake, it really gets to him how much Derek trusts him.

Stiles starts stripping, slowly and noiselessly takes off his uniform and gently places it on the back of a chair. He doesn’t really take his eyes off Derek. Not because he’s afraid to wake Derek, he knows that when Derek gets like this he sleeps like the dead. But because he doesn’t want to. He wants to drink in the sight of Derek, wants to marvel in the fact that he gets to come home to _this_ , to him, how incredibly lucky he is. Now he just has to find a way to communicate this to Derek. There’s no question in Stiles’ mind that Derek needs to hear and feel this now. How much he means to Stiles, how in love with him Stiles is.

The last thing he takes off is his briefs, and then he starts a slow path to their bed. He gently lowers himself to the bed and scoots as close to Derek as he can get without lying on top of him. He carefully puts his arm around Derek’s back and immediately can’t help but rub soothing circles into his skin with his thumb.

As he rubs his chin on Derek’s shoulder he whispers, “Derek.”

Derek grunts and turns his head toward Stiles, still sleeping. “Baby, come on. Wake up,” Stiles continues, his voice still soft. He wants Derek to wake in increments not with a start.

Derek makes a sound and starts to rub his head on the pillow. Slowly Stiles can see that he is surfacing and finally his eyes gradually open.

“Stiles?” he says in a voice husky and rough from sleep and possibly even tears.

“Shh, I’m right here, baby,” Stiles says and tries to move his body closer to Derek.

“Why are you home?” Derek says, like he’s confused that Stiles would notice his absence.

“What happened?” Stiles says instead of explaining.

Derek’s eyes flit away and he buries his head again in the pillows. He groans, like he’s embarrassed, which almost makes Stiles want to _hit_ something, he’s just so fucking furious that somebody could treat Derek so bad that he’s reverted to this.

But he reigns in his anger, now is not the time for it. It’s not about him, it’s all about Derek at this point. “You can tell me, baby,” he says, and tries not to sound too pleading.

Stiles keeps stroking his back, keeps touching Derek to ground him. Keeps being patient with Derek, so he feels safe to open up to him. Over the years he’s learned that the best way to get Derek to speak is to coax him a bit, and then keep quiet. Give him time to collect his thoughts.

Derek mumbles something unintelligible into the pillow. Stiles shakes his head to let him know that he couldn’t make it out and then waits. After a few long seconds Derek finally turns his head towards Stiles again, but he keeps quiet. He just looks at Stiles, like Stiles holds all the answers.

And Stiles knows that maybe it isn’t so important what exactly happened. He doesn’t know if it was somebody who looked or smelled like Kate who crossed paths with Derek today, or if it was somebody who objectified him and called him names and touched him inappropriately. But he realizes that it doesn’t really matter. Whatever happened to Derek obviously made him spiral back into his old patterns, and Stiles will do whatever it takes to make him stop spiraling.

Stiles shifts his body slowly, non-threatening, cautiously placing his body atop Derek’s. He tries to cover him the best he can which is not as difficult a feat now as it was a few years back as Derek has beefed down and Stiles has beefed up due to his job. He puts all his weight on Derek, knows he can handle it, knows that the weight makes him feel grounded in a way Stiles will never really understand.

He starts rubbing his cheek on Derek’s nape and the top of his back, whatever he can reach without moving off of Derek. Rubbing his scent all over Derek. The tip of Derek’s ears turn red, and Stiles can’t help but smile at how Derek still reacts whenever Stiles does something that appeals to his wolf. Like Stiles shouldn’t know. But by now there really isn’t a lot Stiles doesn’t know about Derek. After all, Derek has been the focus of his attention for a long time. And when Stiles researches something, he really doesn’t leave a lot of stones unturned.

Stiles breathes in deeply, trying to catch the scent of Derek. He can feel how this gesture makes goose bumps break out all over Derek’s skin. When Stiles breathes out over Derek’s skin, Derek starts to shiver. “You smell so good,” Stiles says and places a gentle kiss on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek makes a hurt sound and buries his head in the pillows again. Giving Stiles more access to his neck.

Stiles makes a trail with his lips, just rubbing them on Derek’s skin as he moves from the shoulder to the place where his neck meets his shoulder. When he gets there he kisses it wetly and then rubs it with his cheek, spreading the saliva around.

“You smell like mine,” Stiles continues and it’s impossible not to feel how Derek’s body heats up as a reaction to his words.

From experience Stiles knows that he can’t really erase what happened to Derek. The only one who can decide to move on from this is Derek. But Stiles can do his best to let him know that he is loved. Not for how he looks, but from who he is.

Encouraged by Derek’s reaction Stiles can’t help but move his hands slowly from Derek’s sides and slide them up his back and over his shoulders until he has a firm grip on Derek’s biceps.

He puts his lips against Derek’s skin and whispers, “It doesn’t matter what the rest of the world think you are, how much they think they know you. They don’t know. They never will.” He moves his head just a bit to get him closer to Derek’s ear even though he knows Derek can hear him just fine.

Stiles continues, “But I know. I know you. I know all of you, baby, and there’s not a part of you that I don’t love.”

It’s impossible not to feel how this makes Derek shake. Stiles increases his hold on Derek’s biceps. Knows that Derek needs this. He continues, “Listen to my heartbeat, baby. There’s not a part of you that I don’t love.”

Derek makes this pitiful sound, a cross between a whine and a groan, that makes Stiles continue, “I’m so lucky that you’re mine.” He can’t help but kiss Derek’s shoulder again before saying, “That I get to kiss you,” he places another wet kiss on his nape, “that I get to hold you,” he increases his hold on Derek’s biceps slightly, just to make him feel it, “that I get to touch you,” he slides his body along Derek’s a little bit. That movement makes Derek spread his legs minutely, but even though the movement is small it is sending strong signals to Stiles.

Some things Derek still has a hard time asking for. Stiles has learned to interpret his signals a long time ago, to be able to give Derek everything he wants. Stiles can feel his body heat up and he begins to fill out. Even though Stiles’ intentions were not sexual, he has no problems changing directions to give Derek what he wants. He deliberately grinds down into Derek, which punches a desperate sound out of him.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Stiles says, “I’m gonna give you what you need, let me take care of you.”

He starts sucking a bruising hickey into Derek’s neck and he can feel Derek starting to pant beneath him. He leans back to admire the bruise he left behind and then tops it off by saying, “I’m gonna mark you up so good, that everybody will know that you are mine.”

Derek finally turns his head at this, and says “Stiles!” in a desperate voice that Stiles almost doesn’t recognize. Like Derek is almost gone, and the only one to pick him up and put together the pieces again is Stiles.

Stiles stops talking and gets to work. He slides his body all over Derek, rubbing his scent into him. He keeps a hard grip on Derek’s biceps, even though they both know that Derek could break out of it at any moment, but the illusion is enough. The full body slides finally positions Stiles’ now fully erect dick between Derek’s cheeks and he can’t help but turn the slides into full on grinding into Derek’s ass, just reveling in how good it feels. Derek is panting and making high pitched sounds in his throat, and even though Stiles loathes getting off him, he has to release him long enough to grab the bottle of lube they keep by the bed, thankfully within easy reach.

Derek reaches up to grab the head board instead, keeping up the illusion that he is tethered to the bed. Stiles can’t help but stop and stare at the sight of Derek holding on like that. He swallows a few times to wet his throat again and to give himself time to really appreciate the long lean lines of Derek’s arms, the way his shoulders bunch and the way his muscles play underneath his skin.

Stiles can feel his hands shake as he pours the lube over his fingers, and while he rubs it between his fingers to warm it up a bit, he can’t help but place a hand between Derek’s shoulder blades. It’s almost like a physical need, how much he has to touch him. He leans forward a bit to put weight on his hand, to let Derek know that he’s still there, to keep him grounded. Another pitiful whine leaves Derek, which makes Stiles shush him. He gives up on warming the lube anymore, sensing Derek’s growing desperation, and starts rubbing his fingers up and down his crack instead.

Derek opens his legs just a tad more and pushes his hips up from the bed a bit, effectively spreading his cheeks and making room for Stiles’ fingers. The first finger slips in easily making Derek exhale hard and his body visibly drain of tension. Stiles puts more weight on his hand between Derek’s shoulders and adds another finger.

Stiles can feel that Derek is on the brink, can feel Derek’s desperation and that makes him go faster than he normally would. Because Derek could take Stiles without prep being a werewolf, Stiles almost always makes a point out of prepping him to the point that Derek is almost gaping. Derek doesn’t normally like the pain of the stretch like Stiles does, but it’s clear that Derek needs it today. So Stiles quickly gets to three fingers, scissoring as fast he can, before he pulls them out and uses the lube coating his fingers to slick up his dick.

He changes his position now, puts his legs on either side of Derek to be able to move and then he grabs his dick and gently presses the tip to Derek’s rim.

Derek is panting and gripping the head board tight, and Stiles can see his knuckles whitening as he’s sliding into him. He can sense the resistance, how tight Derek is, and he grits his teeth and bites his lip to stop himself from sliding out and prepping Derek further.

When Stiles’ hips meets Derek’s ass he changes position again. He keeps his dick inside Derek while he lowers his body on top of Derek’s, grounding Derek once again with his weight.

“You feel so good, you are being so good for me, baby,” Stiles says as he rubs his cheek again on Derek’s neck. Derek has his eyes closed and he is panting, but his lips are slowly turning up in the beginning of a smile and his ears are turning red, so Stiles knows that he is starting to come back. Stiles grinds into Derek experimentally just to test the waters, and just that small movement alone punches a moan out of Derek, telling Stiles that Derek is more than ready.

He starts grinding, alternating the movements with small thrusts all the while he keeps kissing and biting Derek’s shoulders and neck and rubbing his scent into him. He reaches up a bit, puts his hand on Derek’s throat to get him to lean his head back towards him and as he makes a particular twist with his hips he knows will target Derek’s prostate he starts kissing him. The kiss is one sided, Derek’s too far gone to kiss back, his mouth slack, but Stiles can’t help but lick along his lips and sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Stiles is sweating almost as much as Derek by now, making their skin slide against each other deliciously. Stiles can’t help but focus on how much he loves this man beneath him and he hopes Derek can feel it in his movements.

Stiles tangles one hand in Derek’s hair, letting the strands tickle the skin, and lifts his legs up so they are on top of Derek’s again. All his weight are effectively on Derek, and Derek makes this sound in his throat that in turn makes Stiles lose control for a couple of seconds to thrust harder into Derek.

Derek gasps, pants even harder at that, mutters _fuck!_ and Stiles has to lean down to bite into Derek’s shoulder not to come from that sound alone. He barely staves off his own orgasm, only to start chasing Derek’s. He uses everything that he has learned, angles his hips just _so_ to touch Derek’s prostate with every thrust, uses his teeth and his hands strategically to get more moans and sweat coaxed out of Derek.

Stiles can feel Derek trembling under him and starts to speed up his thrusts. He’s so close himself he’s not sure he’s gonna be able to hold off until Derek comes, but he _has to_. He can feel himself becoming desperate, rutting into Derek with less and less control and finesse, and as he gives one viciously unplanned thrust into Derek he can feel Derek coming. Derek clenches so incredibly tight around his dick, so hard that Stiles almost hurts with it, all Derek’s muscles tenses up and he _screams_ his orgasm out. Stiles is tumbling along, the added tightness rushing him towards the finish line and he gives one, two, three hard thrusts and then he’s following Derek. He’s falling and he wants to do nothing else but just bury himself deep inside Derek and unload everything there, leave Derek’s hole dripping and wet, but this is still not for him, so as he starts to shoot inside Derek he gets up on his knees, puts his fist on his dick and starts stroking as he leaves the comfort of Derek’s hole. He is still shooting as he pulls out and his come paints Derek’s ass so beautifully he can’t help but lean up and shoot the rest of his load on Derek’s back. He comes and comes, admiring how the strands of his come looks on Derek, how the white stands out in contrast to Derek’s tanned skin. He coaxes the last drops of come out of his now spent dick and before it can deflate too much, he pushes back inside Derek, where he belongs.

Derek is still gasping and panting underneath him, trying to catch his breath, trying to come back to Stiles, as Stiles starts rubbing his come into Derek. He uses large caressing strokes, starting at the small of Derek’s back, soaking him with it and spreading his scent into Derek’s skin. As Derek comes to his senses enough to understand what Stiles is doing he’s practically starts purring and even helps lifting his head to let Stiles rub it into his throat and neck.

He continues with rubbing his scent into Derek until the come starts to dry out and becomes sticky. Stiles leans back a bit to admire his work, and can’t help but give a couple of low-key thrusts with his half-hard dick. The sight of Derek covered in his come with his ass still open and full of Stiles does _things_ to Stiles, even if he swears that it is just not possible for him to love Derek more.

As he lifts his eyes to Derek’s he finally notices that Derek has his open. Derek is smiling contentedly and Stiles can’t help but smile back.

“Hey,” he says and lowers himself down to kiss a hickey on Derek’s shoulder gently.

“Hey,” Derek says back and smiles even wider.

Stiles starts to change position again to remove his weight from Derek, but Derek stops him saying, “No don’t, I want to feel you.”

“At least turn over, so I can kiss you,” Stiles says with his lips still on Derek’s skin. Derek makes a move to get up and Stiles shifts so Derek can turn over underneath him. The movement displaces his dick from Derek and Stiles can’t help but whine a bit at the loss of heat. As soon as Derek is on his back Stiles lowers himself onto Derek’s body, perfectly sliding between Derek’s legs.

Stiles has so many things he wants to say to Derek, like how perfect he is, how they were made for each other, but he knows that Derek doesn’t want to hear that now. So instead he settles with kissing the heck out of Derek, pleased that he has at least made things better.

When they finally stop kissing, they stay connected with their foreheads against each other, content in being close, breathing the same air.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you,” Derek says, and tightens his arms around Stiles.

Stiles can feel his heart constrict at Derek’s words, wanting to give this man _everything_. “Just being you is enough,” Stiles says and hopes that that is enough for now. Even though he normally has the power of words in his hands, Derek being so earnest like this with his emotions always makes Stiles clam up. Like there just isn’t words anyway for what he wants to say. But the best thing is that he is sure that Derek can feel all the things that he’s not saying.

Derek smiles that smile at him, that smile that is all his; post-making love, post-love confessions, and Stiles knows in his gut that he will continue feeling like the luckiest guy alive if he keeps coming home to this every day.

 

_THE END._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this series is finally done! You guys don't know how much I've enjoyed writing it. How much I've enjoyed reading your comments and getting all the kudos. I'm so grateful for how well this series has been received, and I want to thank you all for reading and following along. The Sterek fandom is just THE BEST!!
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed the last part as much as me, and that you still have all your teeth. Stiles just loves Derek SO much... :)


End file.
